


Как Феникс из пепла

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Mysticism, Nightmares, Philosophy, Psychology, Ratings: R, Violence, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Альтернативная концовка драббла "Доппельгангер"насилие, сомнительная мораль и шизофреническая логика, смерть персонажа.





	Как Феникс из пепла

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с GRAFENONE
> 
> Бета: GRAFENONE

_Мне снится старый друг, крик-исповедь у стен  
на лестнице такой, где черт сломает ногу,  
и ненависть его, но не ко мне, а к тем,  
кто были нам враги и будут, слава Богу._

 _Евтушенко._

Первым был запах. Знакомый тяжелый смрад, который он узнал бы из тысячи. Знакомый запах...

 _— ...страха. Знаешь, животные могут чувствовать чужой страх. Этот запах ни с чем не сравнится. Еще запах крови. Тебя же тошнит от него на самом деле, не так ли? И кого бы не тошнило? — Он говорит это весело, совсем не вдумчиво, как будто рассуждает о погоде на вторник и сетует, что снова будет облачно._

...крови и испражнений. Запах забивает нос так, что хочется блевать.

Следующим приходит звук.

 _Бояться все время — утомительно. Мукуро сначала боялся — и не спал, потому что во сне приходил Он. Спал урывками, некрепко, не высыпаясь и только изматывая себя. Потом Он стал появляться наяву._

 _У бесконечных пыток есть минус: они приедаются._

...едва различимый звук: одиночное тихое жужжание, что ухо улавливает с трудом. Одна или две мухи уже копошились в чьем-то теле с настойчивым непрерывным жужжанием, которое настойчиво всверливалось в уши.

 _Миллионы теней и зеркальных отражений — Он не отбрасывал тени и не отражался в зеркале. Пришлец из самой преисподней._

 _— «Рокудо Мукуро». Ты хотя бы помнишь, отчего выбрал это имя? Думаешь, ты достоин зваться так, подобие?_

 _Насмешливый звенящий голос. Под этой насмешкой таилась ярость, Мукуро знал. Это был его голос и его интонации. Но от них пробирал..._

Холод. Полз по спине, между напряженно сведенных лопаток, по позвоночнику вниз, скатывался холодным потом. Мукуро сидел на земле, на холодном асфальте, прижимаясь к кирпичной стене.

Мукуро открыл глаза. Какая-то тесная и темная подворотня, ничего толком не разглядеть, но уже и не нужно. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги, держась за стену, и огляделся, перевел взгляд на свои испачканные руки; перчатки были испорчены.

— Что здесь... — выдохнул он, озираясь. Никого — Его — в подворотне не было. Только Мукуро — и трупы.

Он тяжело сглотнул и нервным быстрым движением содрал с себя перчатки, поборов инстинктивное желание тут же бросить их в сторону. Нужно было успокоиться и убраться подальше.

Проблема была не в трупах. Проблема была в том, что Мукуро не помнил, откуда они взялись.

 _— Ты — это я, — говорил Мукуро, убеждая и себя, и Его. Пытаясь убедить. Но Он только смеялся в ответ, весело, но с долей неодобрения, будто бы над скабрезной шуточкой._

 _— Нет. Я — Рокудо Мукуро. Кто ты, я не знаю._

 _Мукуро бессильно злился, сжимал кулаки так, что бледнели костяшки; Он был прав и неправ одновременно. Он не был Рокудо Мукуро, Он был галлюцинацией, кошмаром._

 _Но сам Мукуро тоже больше не был тем Рокудо Мукуро. И это было страшнее, чем Он сам в своей сути — знание, что Он прав._

Мукуро вышел из переулка. Ноги как будто затекли, и он почти не чувствовал их, у него было сбито дыхание, и он дышал через раз, потому что ему все мерещился запах, оставшийся за его спиной, смрад застойной свалки. У него даже не было сил хоть немного осмотреть себя, наверняка на нем осталась кровь — не мог же он, в самом деле, запачкать только перчатки.

Он шел неторопливо, прислушиваясь к звукам улицы, к самому себе. Улица полнилась далекими отголосками машин, летящих вдоль проспектов, далекими редкими криками детей с соседних дворов. Улица пустовала. Окна в домах были закрыты, почти все, всего несколько открытых створок на верхних этажах. Вечерело, и на дороге лежали бледнеющие длинные тени. Мукуро был совершенно один. Это и радовало, потому что никто не видел его в таком виде, в котором он, наверное, был, но в то же время страшно не хватало голосов, людей, хоть чего-то, что могло хоть как-то отвлечь. И, пусть это было и страшно, дало понять, что происходящее — реально. Не иллюзия, не очередной кошмар после долгих попыток уснуть.

 _— Мне жаль тебя, — сказал Он, глядя с брезгливым сочувствием._

 _Как только Мукуро смог видеть Его не только во сне, Он как будто бы стал милосерднее. Возможно, Он понял, что Мукуро устал Его бояться. Что Мукуро готов Его слушать._

 _Он много говорил._

 _— Ты — бледная тень человека, которым был, — сказал Он, качая головой. В Его голосе не было презрения или ярости, или злобной издевки, или попытки запугать. — Ты лжец. Ты лжешь самому себе, глядя в зеркало. Ты лгал другим, называя свое имя, но теперь ты лжешь себе._

 _Он помолчал и продолжил:_

 _— Ради чего? Ради человека по имени Хибари Кея? Ради твоей «Великой Любви», — Он сардонически хохотнул. И улыбнулся._

 _Он теперь мало злился, и в его голосе было больше насмешки, чем ярости. Теперь злился Мукуро._

 _Но не на Него._

Что-то ускользало от него. Мукуро чувствовал себя растерянным и раздраженным, как будто вдруг взялся собирать пазл на пять тысяч деталей и замер на середине, не в силах продолжить, найти нужную деталь. Замер в опасении, что несколько деталей безвозвратно потеряно.

Он шел, прихрамывая, и фантомная боль в ногах все не проходила; тревога заставляла возвращаться к прошлому — к Нему — снова и снова.

Что привело его в подворотню, полную трупов?

Когда он потерял контроль?

Как ему... как Ему удалось?

 _— Эти ублюдки, — сказал Он с непередаваемой интонацией отвращения и холодного гнева. — Теперь ты думаешь, что они имеют право жить? Что они не заслужили смерти? Все эти твари — мафия, похожая на скопище жужжащих надоедливых насекомых. Мафия копается в дерьме и мертвечине, закопалась с головой. Этот назойливый звук... Ты больше не слышишь его, как помойная крыса, увлеченное дудочником?_

 _Мукуро нечего было ответить. Все его слова — «ты не прав», «все не так», «я не...» — ничего не значили для Него._

 _Ничего не значили сами по себе._

 _Он ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Мукуро._

 _— Что, нравится? Быть одним из них._

 _— Я не один из них! — крикнул Мукуро, но эти слова прозвучали нелепо._

 _К тому же Его в комнате уже не было._

Мукуро сбился с шага и резко наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в полусогнутые колени. Сердце забилось быстрее, сильнее, а в горле запершило от привкуса крови.

Запах. Запах не пропадал, как будто Мукуро носил его с собой, в себе.

 _— Какая нелепость! — удрученно махнул Он рукой. — Вся твоя жизнь — сплошная нелепость. Мафия и Хибари Кея, и ты, как верная псина, бежишь по первому зову. Что, пригрели тебя, «Рокудо Мукуро»? Приручили, словно зверька, несмышленого детеныша, подкупили добротой, лаской, сказками о любви и дружбе. И ты поддался, ведь так сладко во все это поверить, да? — спросил Он с нарочитой, издевательской нежностью. Растянул губы в улыбке. — И вот ты в их распоряжении. Сильнейшее орудие мафии — тебя ведь для этого создали. Чтобы служить, чтобы угождать. Они хорошенько расстарались по такому поводу. Тебя, конечно, уже не злит все это... Никчемный босс перед которым ты так охотно склоняешь голову. «Мафия — не вся отвратительна», утешаешь ты себя, заглядывая им в рот. «"Вонгола" — звучит гордо», думаешь ты, — Он жестко усмехнулся. — Осталось ли у тебя чувство собственного достоинства, шавка? Есть ли что-то за твоими лакейскими оправданиями?_

Он закашлялся и сплюнул в сторону. Слюна была розоватой. Дыхание было прерывистым и тяжелым, а на корне языка появилось ощущение чего-то кислого. Мукуро облизал губы и почувствовал в уголках спекшуюся кровь. Он ковырнул ее ногтем, чтобы убедиться в том, что это кровь. Не было похоже, что ему досталось в этой схватке. Тогда чья она? Мысли панически заскакали в голове, потому что предположение было ужасным. Даже для привыкшего убивать. Даже для того, кто, возможно, сошел с ума. 

«Нравится?», — прозвучало в голове.

Его слова злили. Разжигали усмиренную было ненависть, ярость. Но Он был прав: Мукуро мог сколько угодно открещиваться от Вонголы, от Дечимо, от звания Хранителя, и все равно появлялся именно там, где желал его видеть вонгольский босс. Это ли не было самым главным — действия, не слова.

 _— «Uno sopra la gente che passa indifferente», — протянул Он, как песенку с фривольным мотивом, и легко рассмеялся, когда Мукуро вздрогнул. — Просто поверь мне. Я знаю, стоит мне сосчитать до трех, и ты поймешь, как это бессмысленно — все, что тебя окружает._

Он был трижды, троекратно прав. Мукуро лгал себе, затыкал себе рот, давил в себе недовольство и несогласие, потому что « _так сладко во все это поверить_ ».

Раз — и Мукуро получает новое задание от Вонголы.

Два — и Мукуро шлет их всех к дьяволу.

Три — и Мукуро оказывается на улице, идущим прочь с клокочущей у горла яростью, которая застилает глаза, высвечивает белым, как после светошумовой гранаты.

И — ах, как не вовремя — ему на пути попадается компания шестерок. Он точно знает, что они принадлежат мафии, он видит это так же четко, как если бы у них на лицах были позорные клейма.

Он не появился тогда. Мукуро сам улыбнулся им и сам каждого был готов разорвать на куски, хоть голыми руками. И это было...

— Совсем не страшно, да? — раздался ласковый голос прямо над ухом, и Мукуро тут же распрямился, глядя на Него, стоящего совсем близко, во все глаза. Мукуро резко отпрянул в сторону.

— Тебя нет, — твердо сказал он, но голос, сорванный, сдавленный, дрогнул. Как дрогнули руки, когда он потянулся в карман за телефоном. Он молчал, когда Мукуро размашистыми шагами направился прочь.

Хибари не отвечал на звонок. Бесконечные долгие гудки, которые вдалбливались в ухо. Хибари не отвечал — раз, два, три. Мукуро нервно сглотнул и отвел руку с телефоном в сторону.

— Ну же, — снова подал Он голос. — Тебе нечего бояться. И нечего стыдиться.

«Мне срочно нужно встретиться с тобой. Как можно скорее», написал Мукуро сообщение для Хибари и убрал телефон в карман.

Мукуро не боялся того, что убил, и не стыдился. Пусть сама ситуация и была отвратительна. Все дело было в этом: ему  _не было_ стыдно. Ему было...

— Хорошо. Просто не нужно так убегать.

Мукуро слышал улыбку в Его голосе, но все еще не оборачивался. Ему хватало звучания Его голоса — стелющаяся поволока, нежная песня, мягкие нотки, спокойное одобрение. Хотелось податься назад, окунуться в этот манящий омут из которого, возможно, нельзя было выплыть.

— Перестань, — легонько пожурил Он, словно маленькое дитя, словно дорогого друга. — Перестань. Я знаю, тебе понравилось. Нам. Нам понравилось.

Мукуро замер, как вкопанный. Он был прав. Им — ему — понравилось.

Он обернулся, но за спиной никого не было.

***

  
Стоя под душем, Мукуро смывал с себя усталость и кровь. Горячая вода расслабляла, успокаивала мысли, которые никак не давали покоя. Что ему говорить Хибари? А нужно ли вообще что-то говорить? Сейчас он уже не был в этом уверен и почти не видел смысла. Хибари все равно не понял бы, потому что он такой же, как все. 

Мукуро напрягся всем телом, когда услышал тихий смех:

— Да, такой же.

Спокойствие, с таким трудом взлелеянное, разлетелось на мелкие осколки. Невидимые, они вонзались в кожу и прозрачная кровь каплями воды скатывалась вниз по телу, а Мукуро завороженно смотрел на них, пока те не окрасились в красный. Это просто иллюзия, неконтролируемо созданная сознанием. Просто Мукуро больно. Просто Хибари Кёя такой же, как все. Как всё, что Мукуро должен ненавидеть. А должен ли?

— Я люблю его, — механически проговорил он, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Нежность пополам с тяжелой тревогой. Доверие, которое теперь шаталось, будто стул без одной ножки. 

— Никто не запрещает тебе любить, — отозвался Он. Его голос был настолько громким, что перекрывал шум текущей воды. Звучал повсюду. — Это же ничего не изменит. На самом деле — ничего.

Нет, для Мукуро это меняло всё. Так ему казалось, и от этого почти трясло, словно от холода. Мукуро оперся ладонью о светлый кафель стены, оставляя на ней кровавый отпечаток. Он устал. Ему надоели эти бесконечные игры с самим собой. Хотелось просто отдохнуть, не думая ни о чем, но реальность не давала этого сделать. Слишком много в ней было противоречий. 

Стоило сказать Хибари, что он сходил с ума? Но это было не так. Сказать, что он убил первых встречных, просто потому, что был зол. Он чувствовал, что на их месте мог оказаться кто угодно, не только мафиозные шестерки, которые часто шляются по таким подворотням. На самом деле это был не их день, вот и все. 

— Это было правильно, — обжигающие руки обняли его за плечи, к спине прижалось чужое тело. — Нет невиновных людей. Даже у самого святого человека за душой свой ад. Ты же не раскаиваешься? У каждого за душой свой грех.

— А ты — мой. 

— Я твое спасение, — Он усмехнулся Мукуро на ухо. — Пока ты окончательно не поверил в красивую ложь, которую вешают тебе на уши. Это ведь ложь.

— Ложь, — согласился Мукуро. Он понимал, что проиграл. Проиграл ровно тогда, когда стал слушать этот голос и отвечать Ему. 

— Ты же сделаешь, что должен? Мы сделаем. 

— Да, — Мукуро цеплялся за это «мы», потому что, если вдуматься, мир, который предлагали ему не только мир полной свободы. Это еще и одиночество. Потому что если есть что-то или кто-то, кто держит тебя, то с о какой свободе могла идти речь? Но в отличии от остальных, Он всегда был рядом, от Него нельзя было уйти, да и Он никуда не ушел бы. 

Мукуро чувствовал себя слабым, когда Он был сильным. Он не прятался от правды, от своих желаний и за выстроенным уютным мирком, в котором Мукуро якобы нашел себе место. Нет, его место было не там, но отказываться от своих иллюзий, ставших до боли реальными, было тяжело и тошно. Мукуро не хотел, но в то же время понимал — ему надо принять настоящее. Принять себя без наносной мишуры и масок, пусть даже весь мир встал бы у него на пути. 

Он был прав: Мукуро не имел права зваться Рокудо Мукуро. Это имя по праву принадлежало Ему. И все, что было нужно — протянуть руку, перестать сомневаться, принять правду. Вернуть себя. 

— Что мы скажем Хибари? — спросил Мукуро, ощущая, как хватка на плечах становится сильнее. 

— То, что хотим ему помочь. Ты же любишь его? Так  _помоги_ , — последнее слово прозвучало как приговор. Мукуро сглотнул горькую слюну. 

***

  
Мукуро нервничал, меряя шагами комнату. Он понятия не имел, когда придет Хибари. В принципе, тот мог вообще не прийти, сочтя смс недостаточно важным. В конце концов, Мукуро ничего не объяснил, а фраза «срочно нужно встретиться» отдавала нарочитой паникой и вызывала неприятные ассоциации. Право слово, никаких совместных расследований они сейчас не вили, а делиться информацией из вежливости никогда не любили.

— А что делать, если он не придет? — Мукуро остановился и посмотрел на Него. Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, лениво покачивая мыском, и, кажется, отвечать не собирался. Просто смотрел с легкой насмешкой. 

— Черт! — Мукуро сжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Я веду себя, как какое-то травоядное. 

— В твоей власти им не быть, — заметил Он. 

— Да-да, ты прав. Хотя, все это попахивает бредом сумасшествия. И тебя тут быть не должно. А я говорю с пустотой, — Мукуро закатил глаза, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. 

— Ну не начинай снова, — Он устало откинул голову назад. — Я здесь, и с этим ты ничего не поделаешь. Хочешь пойти на попятную? Чтобы опять бессонница, кошмары? Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Я могу, но мне казалось, что это пройденный этап. 

— Замечу, что бессонница никуда не делась, — огрызнулся Мукуро. — Как и кошмары. 

— Это уже не ко мне, — рассмеялся Он. — Ты сам себя накручиваешь, я тут уже не при чем. 

— О боже, — простонал Мукуро, — это все выглядит, как разговор старых друзей. С одним условием, что одного из нас тут нет. 

— Интересно, кого? 

— Заткнись. Если ты не понял, то я нервничаю. — Мукуро передернул плечами. — Мне не нравится то, что мы должны сделать. Я этого не хочу.

— Но это будет правильно, — Его тон стал ласковым, и в то же время в нем ощущалась неприкрытая угроза. — Тебе не о чем беспокоится. Я буду рядом. 

Это и беспокоило, и утешало одновременно. Мукуро окончательно запутался в себе. 

— И по какой причине ты выдернул меня со встречи? — голос Хибари раздался из коридора. Мукуро даже не заметил, как тот появился, и это было неприятно. Обычно Мукуро довольно сложно было застать врасплох. 

— Ты один? — удивился Хибари, входя в комнату. — Мне показалось, ты с кем-то говорил. 

— Тебе показалось, — в унисон произнес Мукуро вместе с Ним. И чей именно голос услышал Хибари, Мукуро не знал. — Нам надо поговорить. 

Мукуро кинул взгляд на кресло, и Он кивнул. Снисходительно, словно давая на это позволение, хотя Мукуро в нем точно не нуждался. Но поддержка сейчас была нужна любая. 

— Что происходит? — Хибари обвел взглядом комнату. — Или ты хочешь мне рассказать, почему в последнее время ты ведешь себя даже более ненормально, чем обычно? 

— О, то есть, я и раньше казался тебе психом? — улыбнулся Мукуро, ощущая, как внутри все потряхивает от напряжения. 

— Не казался, а был. Что, болезнь вошла в терминальную стадию? 

— О, ты знаешь умные слова, — Мукуро пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, но на большее его энтузиазма не хватило. — Я не хочу ссорится, просто подумал... 

Мукуро удивился, как жалко это прозвучало. Словно он оправдывался перед Хибари. За что? За свои желания? За то, что еще не сказал? За то, кто он есть?

— Я больше так не могу, — наконец выдохнул он. — Мне надоело быть на побегушках у Вонголы. 

— Ты один из Хранителей, — напомнил Хибари. 

— И мафия мне надоела, — продолжил Мукуро. — Неужели тебе все нравится? Так жить, быть цепным псом, готовым рвать глотки по команде «фас»? Мы достойны лучшего. Ты и я.

Мукуро не верил, что Хибари поймет, не верил, что он услышит, но не мог не попытаться. 

— Это и есть твой важный разговор? — спросил Хибари. — Но ладно, что ты предлагаешь? Снова пытаться утопить мир в крови? Ты уже пытался — не получилось. Мстить? Кому? Если мне не изменяет память, то всех, кто был виноват ты уже убил. 

— Хибари, — Мукуро медленно выдохнул, стараясь придать голосу невозмутимости. — Просто поверь мне. Пойдем со мной. 

— Куда? — Хибари не понимал, только криво улыбался, словно издеваясь. — Что тебя не устраивает? Снова вспомнил детские иллюзии о своем прекрасном и чистом море крови? 

— Хватит! — крикнул Мукуро, и тут же тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо. Стало легче. 

— Ему это не нужно. Он не понимает. В иллюзии живет он, и не хочет видеть мир реальным, — тихо произнес Он. 

— Но так же нельзя, — озадаченно пробормотал Мукуро. — Неправильно. 

— Что — неправильно? — нахмурился Хибари. 

 _Мукуро стоял на берегу, смотря, как на него накатывают ленивые красные волны, принося с собой мелкие кости и камушки. Над головой, насколько было видно, раскинулось ржаво-рыжее небо с белесым пятном солнца. В лицо Мукуро ударил пахнущий солью и металлом ветер. И от этого запаха больше не тошнило. Он осторожно переступил босыми ступнями по мелкому песку, медленно подошел к кромке моря, позволяя теплой крови омыть ноги. Море, которое никогда не станет холодным. Которое становится красивее и глубже с каждой пролитой каплей крови._

 _— Как здесь... красиво, — медленно произнес Рокудо Мукуро._

 _Вот оно — настоящее. Его исполнившаяся мечта, которая всегда была с ним. Мукуро чувствовал, как его наполняет удивительной спокойствие и решимость. Как жаль, что он не сможет показать это место Хибари._

Он моргнул и видение рассеялось. Вместо него перед глазами был яростный взгляд серых глаз. 

— Какого черта ты творишь?! — рявкнул Хибари, намертво прижатый лианами и весом самого Мукуро, сидящего у него на животе. 

— Этот мир прогнил. Его уже ничего не спасет, только всеобщее истребление. Дело не в мафии, — слова давались легко и непринужденно, словно не было до этого неловкого разговора. — Не только в ней. Да, она сыграла огромную роль, но и остальные люди, которые просто живут своими никчемными жизнями, не способные ни на что, кроме как портить-портить-портить...

— Да что ты несешь? Отпусти меня сейчас же. 

— Нет, — улыбнувшись, Мукуро ловко стянул кольцо Хранителя тумана с пальца Хибари. — Мы предлагали тебе пойти с нами, ты отказался. Мы понимаем, что ты не видишь мир таким, каков он есть. Не видишь, что все они должны утонуть в крови. 

Хибари дернулся всем телом, в попытке скинуть Мукуро с себя, но тот был сильнее, намного сильнее, чем раньше. Эта сила бурлила в венах, стучала в висках вместе с сердцебиением. Мукуро никогда не чувствовал себя так свободно. И ему не хотелось терять это чувство. Он осторожно взял в ладони лицо Хибари, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. 

— Ты такой же, как все, Хибари Кея, но мы не хотим убивать тебя.

— Что еще за «мы», Мукуро?! 

— Мы, — улыбнулся Мукуро, — мы не хотим убивать, а хотим спасти тебя. От судьбы цепного пса, от этого мира, полного грязи, от самого себя. Кровь очищает, Хибари Кея, и она смывает все грехи. 

Зрачки Хибари расширились, но Мукуро не чувствовал запаха страха. Хорошо. Он не хотел, чтобы его боялись: ничего страшного он делать не собирался. Спасение — это ведь не страшно. 

— Мы будем помнить о тебе, — он склонился над лицом Хибари. и шепнул, — я буду помнить. 

— О чем ты говоришь? — процедил Хибари, пытаясь ударить Мукуро головой в лоб, но тот вовремя отшатнулся. — Спасение?

— Смерть — это твое спасение, — ласково произнес Мукуро, не обращая внимания на чужую злость. — Мы поможем тебе. 

— Подожди. Это какая-то бессмыслица, — Хибари выдохнул, словно пытаясь вернуть себе спокойствие, но в его глазах была тревога. — Кто это — «мы»?

Мукуро улыбнулся и медленно торжественно произнес:

— Рокудо Мукуро.

Звучание его голоса, отраженное от стен в его сознании, еще не стихло, когда он резко подался вперед, быстрым уверенным движением вонзая в Хибари наконечник трезубца, которого еще секунду назад не было в его руках. Тело Хибари выгнулось. Мукуро неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза.

Три зубца. Наверняка задеты легкие и сердце.

Счастливая улыбка сама появилась на его лице. В голове все еще звучало эхо его собственного голоса — « _Рокудо Мукуро_ », — и Хибари все еще смотрел в его лицо. Его взгляд скользил, будто трогал, будто Хибари надеялся что-то найти в его глазах или линии скул.

Мукуро зажал ладонью приоткрытый рот Хибари, предупреждая лишние слова и вопросы. Он не желал больше ничего слушать.

Хибари тяжело хрипло закашлялся, повернул голову набок. Мукуро почувствовал теплую кровь на своей ладони.

Он наклонился вперед, почти укладываясь Хибари на грудь, надавливая на наконечник оружия.

— Потерпи немного, только чуть-чуть, — довольно прошептал он и отпустил наконечник, освободившейся рукой поглаживая Хибари по волосам. — Люблю тебя.

Мукуро зажмурился от удовольствия, считая последние вдохи Хибари.

— Ты всегда был таким упрямцем, Хибари Кея, — с обидой проговорил Мукуро, немного отстраняясь. Иллюзии понемногу истаивали, но все еще не растворились до конца. — Настоящий упрямец. Тебе стоило пойти с нами, пойти — и все.

Мукуро выпрямился, протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев лица Хибари.

— Наивный, глупый и упрямый. Нам так жаль, что ты этого не понял.

Пальцы, испачканные в крови Хибари, прочертили тонкие неровные полоски от висков по щекам. Рот у Хибари тоже был в крови, и Мукуро аккуратно провел по ним руками, повторил контуры. Он перевел взгляд Хибари на грудь, но словно бы специально именно сегодня платка в его нагрудном кармане не оказалось, и Мукуро недовольно покачал головой. Он, впрочем, и руками справлялся.

— Но сейчас все будет хорошо, так что не переживай. Мы обо всем позаботимся.

Он прошелся ладонями по груди Хибари и замер, заметив влажное пятно. Улыбнулся сомкнутым ртом, раздвинул порванную ткань рубашки — Мукуро мог представить, с каким звуком зубцы вспарывали ткань — и ощупал края раны.

— Нам так жаль, что ты не отправишься с нами... Знаешь, я досчитаю до трех, и ты поймешь, что мы были правы, — Мукуро кивнул, раздвигая края колотой раны. Ему иррационально хотелось расковырять ее пальцами, разворошить, углубить и посмотреть на сердце, но он не хотел причинять Хибари боль, поэтому просто гладил по краям.

— «Un, due, tre: una volta c’era un re», — тихо пропел он себе под нос и коротко рассмеялся. — «Un, due, tre». Мы были правы.

Отчего-то осознание своей правоты не принесло ему удовольствия или удовлетворения.

— «E quando contava, arrivava soltanto fino al tre», — пробормотал Мукуро, внезапно почувствовав странную грусть, который было совершенно не место в его душе или сознании.

Он обнял лицо Хибари руками, прислонился своим лбом к его, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Принялся целовать его в остывающие щеки, окровавленными пальцами зачесывая волосы назад с висков.

— Нам так жаль оставлять тебя здесь одного, — сказал он искренне, вдруг осознав, что же не давало ему покоя. — Мы будем помнить о тебе, мы ни за что забудем. Все круги ада не заставят нас отречься от памяти о тебе. Мы любим тебя.

Он поцеловал Хибари в лоб. А потом достал из кармана кольцо Облака и осторожно примерил его на палец, думая о том, что надо бы найти цепочку, чтобы перевесить на шею.

Стены и мебель были испачканы в крови; она стекала по вздувшимся обоям, скапливалась у плинтуса в глянцево бликующие лужи, капала с тумбочки около кресла, и капли срывались медленно и тяжело. В комнате сильно пахло ликорисами, и Мукуро огляделся. Было странно видеть в своей иллюзии какие-то цветы, кроме цветков лотоса, но они смотрелись как нельзя к месту. 

Он отстранился от мертвого тела и встал на ноги, колени неприятно заломило, но Мукуро не обратил на это внимания. Он ощутил себя странно в этой комнате, будто забыл, зачем пришел, и теперь не понимал, почему все еще находился здесь. Однако он точно знал, что ничего не забывал. Впрочем, даже это нелепое ощущение не поколебало его спокойствия, легкой радости, царившей в его голове.

Он огляделся еще раз и, нахмурившись, перевел взгляд на свои руки. Они были все перепачканы в высохшей крови, которая неприятно стягивала кожу, и Мукуро поджал губы с недовольством: такое будет непросто очистить. Он снова осмотрел комнату в надежде отыскать платок, но тщетно. Тогда он сдернул салфетку с тумбы и попытался оттереть пальцы. Безуспешно, конечно, и Мукуро досадливо вздохнул. Скомканную салфетку он бросил на пол и зашагал прочь из комнаты, безмятежно насвистывая мотив веселой детской песенки. 

У него было много дел, но прежде всего нужно было вымыть руки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Строчка из стихотворения Роберто Пьюмини «Minestra». Чтение: «Уно сопра ла дженте ке пасса индифференте», перевод: «Раз — над равнодушными людьми»  
> ** Детский стишок-песенка про глупого короля, который считал себя умным, но на самом деле умел считать только до трех. Чтение: «Ун, дуэ, тре: уна вольта ч’эра ун ре», перевод: «Раз, два, три. Жил когда-то король»  
> *** Там же. Чтение: «Э куандо контава, арривава сольтанто фино аль тре», перевод: «И когда он принялся считать, этот глупый король, у него получилось только до трех»


End file.
